Knightley and Darcy Rate The Female Versions
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: George Knightley and Fitzwilliam Darcy rate the female equivalents of the books/shows/films that their spouses rate. Part of twin stories. See Emma and Elizabeth Rate The Modern Heartthrobs.
1. The Twilight Saga

**Knightley and Darcy Rate The Female Versions**

**Book 1-The Twilight Saga**

Bella Swan

Knightley: Sorry, we don't like Mary Sues here.

Darcy: Although she is hot.

0/10

Alice Cullen

Knightley: She's hot.

Darcy: And she can see the future.

9/10

Rosalie Hale

Knightley: I thought Alice was hotter.

Darcy: Yeah, there's something about her face.

5/10

Esme Cullen

Knightley: She's alright.

Darcy: Not as good looking as Alice but better looking than Rosalie.

7/10

Leah Clearwater

Knightley: Werewolves scare me.

Darcy: Guess she really is a bitch.

8/10

Emily Young

Knightley: Scarface!

Darcy: Still hot and a good cook.

6/10

Jessica Stanley

Knightley: And the winner for Miss Annoying 2009 is...

Darcy: Jessica Stanley!

0/10

Angela Weber

Knightley: She normal looking.

Darcy: She's sweet though.

4/10

Renesmee Cullen

Knightley: A bit young for this quiz though.

1/10


	2. Harry Potter

**Book 2-Harry Potter**

Hermione Granger

Knightley: No one likes a smart ass.

Darcy: I like her.

Knightley: Except Darcy.

6/10

Luna Lovegood

Knightley: Oh look, its Luna f*****g Lovegood!

Darcy: What's wrong with Luna?

3/10

Ginny Weasley

Knightley: I hate her.

Darcy: What's wrong with you today?

2/10


	3. The Princess Diaries

**Book 3-The Princess Diaries**

Mia Thermopolis

Knightley: This girl's obsessed with the prom!

Darcy: And she gets depressed when her boyfriend breaks up with her.

Knightley: Freak.

1/10

Tina Hakim Baba

Knightley: Girl's head is stuck in the clouds.

Darcy: Still alright though.

7/10

Lilly Moscovitz

Knightley: Pugface!

Darcy: Watch out George, she can break your neck with her thighs.

5/10


	4. iCarly

**Show 4-iCarly**

Carly Shay

Knightley: Kinda pretty.

Darcy: Annoying though.

2/10

Sam Puckett

Knightley: I like this one. She's feisty!

Darcy: She's aggressive.

5/10


	5. Doctor Who

**Show 5-Doctor Who**

Rose Tyler

Knightley: Blonde, beautiful, brainy, every thing a Mary Sue is.

Darcy: Don't be mean to her.

Knightley: You know, sometimes I think there's something wrong with both Elizabeth and you.

0/10

Martha Jones

Knightley: She fancies him.

Darcy: I wish she'll fancy me.

5/10

Donna Noble

Knightley: Poor Donna having her mind wiped!

Darcy: I'm the one with the problem?

3/10

Jenny

Knightley: What was the point of her dying and coming back to life?

Darcy: For dramatic effect!

8/10


	6. NCIS

**Show 6-NCIS**

Abby Scuito

Knightley: I like the idea of the Goth forensic detective or whatever she is.

Darcy: Yes, interesting.

9/10

Ziva David

Knightley: I find it funny that she had an extraordinary first name and a normal surname.

Darcy: I like the fact she could kill someone.

8/10

Jenny Shepard

Knightley: I don't like her.

Darcy: She's too stern.

0/10


	7. Wicked

**Musical 7-Wicked**

Glinda the Good

Knightley: Wow. So pretty...and sparkly... and lovely...

Darcy: George? George, mate, DON'T GO NEAR THE LIGHT!

10/10

Elphaba the Wicked Witch of the West

Darcy: Now a more normal girl. What do you think, George?

Knightley: But she's green!

Darcy: Racist!

5/10

Nessarose

Knightley: Pretty girl. Shame she's in a wheelchair.

Darcy: You've become a monster.

7/10


	8. Juno

**Film 8-Juno**

Juno McGuff

Knightley: Shame. She was pretty and smart. Why'd she get knocked up?

Darcy: Because she was pretty and smart.

9/10

Vanessa

Knightley: God, she's controlling.

Darcy: Yeah, but she'll be a good mother.

7/10


	9. CSI Miami

**Show 9-CSI Miami**

Natalia Boa Vista

Knightley: Hot.

Darcy: Very.

10/10

Calleigh Dequesne

Knightley: Hmmm.

Darcy: She's pretty, too!

Knightley: Not as pretty as Natalia, though.

8/10


	10. Teen Titans

**Show 10-Teen Titans**

Starfire/Koriand'r

Knightley: Hot alien fire who can shoot starbolts out of her eyes? Wow!

Darcy: I have to agree.

10/10

Raven

Knightley: What is she? Goth?

Darcy: No, she's half demon and half human. She stays alone because if her emotions get out of control she could seriously hurt someone.

Knightley: Look who's the poindexter.

7/10

**(A/N: Well, that's it! Check out Emma and Elizabeth rate the modern heartthrobs to see what the girls think of the men in these shows/books/films/musicals! Keep Writing! ********)**


End file.
